Klungo
Klungo was Gruntilda's first faithful minion. He is an green, Igor-like troll, who creates machines and other items to aid Gruntilda. Klungo often uses poor grammar when he speaks, and extends the S in words; for example, "Mistress" would become "Missstresss" Banjo-Kazooie In Banjo-Kazooie he was only seen in a few cutscenes, helping Grunty all the way. He created the machine that would transfer Tooty's beauty to Gruntilda, and is required to throw the switch to activate it. He spent two years trying to push a rock off of Gruntilda, during which time he eventually called Gruntilda's sisters to dig her out. Banjo-Tooie In Banjo-Tooie his role was somewhat expanded. He is a boss whom you must fight three times throughout the whole game. He has three different phases, one per battle. These are random so they are in no particular order: in one phase, he will grow huge and try to jump on you. In another phase he uses an invisibility potion to make himself invisible, however; the potion isn't perfect. The final phase is using a potion to create copies of himself. The real Klungo is the one who moves last. When he loses, he feels so ashamed, he actually insists on getting beat up by Grunty. In every battle you encounter him his bruises from Grunty's beatings appear worse than before. In the end, he realizes that the more he gets beaten up, the more ugly he becomes, and he states that Mrs. Klungo won't find him handsome anymore. He abandons Grunty and joins Banjo's group of friends. As he leaves Cauldron Keep, he mutters about going off to make "sssstupid gamessss". He then goes to a party at Bottles' house and eats all the food before Banjo and Kazooie arrive from battling Grunty and falls asleep. Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge In Grunty's Revenge, a game taking place in between Kazooie and Tooie, Klungo creates the Mecha-Grunty suit, which allows Grunty to go back in time. Klungo also appears as a boss four times. Each battle has Klungo upgraded. The first battle he has a potion that gives him a force field. In the second battle, he still has the force field, but he also has a potion which can make him invisible. As in Banjo-Tooie, the invisibility potion will fail so be watching carefully! In the third battle, he still has the force field, he can turn invisible, and now he sends red, one-eyed Germuloids to attack you. In the fourth battle, he still has the force field, he can turn invisible, and now he sends red or green Spookos to attack you. Banjo-Pilot Klungo is a playable racer in Banjo-Pilot and the second-to-last boss. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Klungo returns in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, where he now owns an arcade at the pier. Klungo has left Grunty to pursue a career in video games. He's created a game, known as "Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh World". His game involves jumping over holes, enemies, and hills and fighting Gruntilda in the end. He appears in Nutty Acres, LOGBOX 720, Banjoland, and the Terrarium of Terror. Showdown Town Klungo owns his arcade here. He wears his normal white lab coat. he can be found at the end of the dock in the seaside district. He is very proud of his game even though it is rather crude. Nutty Acres Klungo is a farmhand here and wears a red palid coat. He hosts challenges in Acts 1, 4, 5 and 6. His first challenge is simple, just drive to Mumbo. Later he asks you to harvest coconuts from the grove, then he wants you to cook an egg for him. In the last act, he challenges you to a race against the farm staff in a dried river bed. Klungo likes his job here but is not very good at it and constantly needs Banjo's help to avoid getting fired. LOGBOX 720 Klungo appears here as a worker in the console. He again is not a great worker and needs help to avoid geting fired. He wears another white lab coat in this world. He hosts challenges in Acts 1 and 4. He first needs Banjo to reconnect the console internet connection and later needs you to wet the Glubber sponge. He also appears in other races and challenges. Banjoland Klungo reappears as an average- Grunt again in this world. Klungo wears a green coat in this world. He hosts challenges in Acts 1, 3, 5 and 6. He hosts races in this world: one around the whole musuem, another in the pool, a third in a Gobi- shaped vehicle and lastly, one around the frozen pool in a Honeycomb car. Terrarium of Terror Klungo acts as an entrepeneur selling Floatberries in this world. He wears a shiny, purple coat. He appears in Acts 1, 2, 3 and 4. He first needs you to save the last Floatberry. Later you must water them and even later you must put them into the juicer. In the last act he appears in, he makes friends with Uranus Mud Monster and wants you to push them out of the water. Klungo seems to be a good businessman in this world as other characters mention his Floatberry juice and ads for it appear outside of the terrarium. Gallery Image:Klungo.png|Klungo from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Image:Klungo icon.png|Klungo's icon from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Image:Klungogr.jpg|Klungo's official art from Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge. Image:Klungogr2.png|Klungo from Grunty's Revenge. Image:Klungoicon_GR.png|Klungo's icon from Grunty's Revenge. Image:Klungo2.png|Klungo from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Category:Banjo-Kazooie characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional mechanics Category:Fictional chemists Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional salespeople Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional characters who can change their size Category:Fictional characters who can turn invisible Category:Fictional characters who can duplicate themselves Category:Fictional characters with disfigurements Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998